Regret
by Writer with a heart
Summary: Kate does some horrible things to Humphrey and suffers the consequences. Rated M because the core theme of this story is disturbing. I've tried to make this as teen-friendly as possible, though. Continuation of 'Dominance' by Random and Yet Not.
1. Chapter 1 - Regret

**Hey all!**

**So, the next chapters of WFIF and TYW are going to be really important ones. I won't upload them until I have completely decided on the future plots of those stories. So, here is a little story I wrote, for you guys. This is a continuation of Random and Yet Not's Dominance story**. **Thank you all for supporting me till this point. Enjoy!**

* * *

Humphrey woke up the next morning, still tied up in those wretched ropes. At first he was confused, but his confusion gave way to horror and anger as he remembered that had happened the previous night. He shuddered at the thought.

**Humphrey POV**

That was it. The first, and the last straw. I couldn't feel the usual pleasant warmth of Kate anymore. I could only feel the cold-heartedness of her true self. Speaking of Kate, look at her! Sleeping so peacefully, with a smile on her face, as if nothing had ever happened. This was not her. I had fallen in love with her perfect personality. It seemed now that she had lost said personality, and in the search for a new one, had replaced it with a murderer's. With her personality gone, she had nothing for me to love anymore. I couldn't feel the usual tingly feeling I got near Kate. I couldn't feel the same feeling that had convinced me to confess my love for her anymore. I couldn't feel my love for her anymore. I didn't love her anymore.

(This Humphrey is like the other Humphreys in my multiverse, as in, fastest wolf in Jasper, and as strong as an alpha. But this Humphrey became an omega instead of an alpha because he was from another pack and couldn't be trusted.)

I was too paralysed in fear yesterday to try to escape. Now, anger was the force inside me, not fear. I ripped apart the ropes holding me hostage and freed my muzzle from the piece of coiled fiber restricting it.

I looked at the rope burns where the rope had previously been tightly tied around. It reminded me of her yesterday. At first, she promised me that she wasn't going to hurt me. Because she 'loved me'. Because she 'cared about me.' I looked at the claw marks near my hind paws and my chest, reminding me how easily that promise had been broken. I had believed her promise yesterday and thought that someone must've influenced her into doing this. I just wanted to get it over with. But, it escalated quickly. Very quickly. The moment she had taken her friends up on their idea, the moment she decided to try it on me, she became a very different wolf. She became just like her friends. She lost herself and became one of them. I couldn't love her anymore. Not after what she did.

I looked at the pieces of rope strewn on the floor. The floor, soaked with blood. _My_ blood. If she had clawed me just a bit harder that day, it would've pierced straight through my heart. Fortunately for me, my body was very good at staying alive. Otherwise, I wouldn't be alive now.

I glanced over at Kate, who was still sleeping peacefully. She started to stir. Oh good. Now I can tell her that I'm planning on leaving her. I could tell that she still loved me. It was going to me fun to crush her heart.

Her now ugly face, covered with a few spots of blood here and there, lifted itself from the ground.

"Mmmm... I slept like a baby last night. Time to play with Humphrey again..." She mumbled to herself.

"Humphrey, love, wake up... Time for round tw-" How dare she call me that? Her face showed me an expression of shock as she realized that I was untied.

"Who- who untied y-y-you?" She stuttered.

"I, Me, and Myself." I replied with a smirk on my face.

"Look, Humphrey, I'm s-"

"Oh. And now you apologize to me? You know, if I hadn't untied myself, I highly doubt that you would be apologizing to me now."

"Look, I'm really-" She started, trying her best to look ans sound sincere, but I was a Prime Peacemaker, trained in espionage, and her lies stuck out like sore thumbs to me.

"Kate, we're done." I walked out of the den that me and Kate both shared. It felt good breaking her heart.

"Humphrey, please come back! I'm sorry.. for everything! I still love you!" She said, this time, telling the truth.

"But Kate, I don't love _you_ anymore." I shot back.

She started to run after me. I ran at full speed, away from her. It felt good to run at my full potential after months of not using my speed. In ten seconds, I was out of the pack. I wanted to become a lone wolf now. My heart had been broken, and I only knew one person who could mend it again. My very first love. Even after all these years, I still loved her. I knew she still loved me. And being a lone wolf now, I had plenty of time to find her. When I decided to be with Kate, I had to try and forget about her. I didn't want to have to choose between Kate and her. But I loved the both of them equally. Kate, however, was right next to me. But for all I knew, she was lost forever. Perhaps even dead. So I chose Kate. But now, Kate had back-stabbed me and drained my love for her. The only one I loved now was _her_.

I began to approach the train tracks. It was going to be a long journey to Alaska. But she was the only hope left for me. Without someone to love, life wouldn't be worth living anymore.

I saw the train approaching. I ran towards it and timed my jump perfectly to get inside the empty cabin. Now, all I have to do is wait.

_A few hours later, at nighttime._

I decided to lay down to sleep. My mind wandered back to her. Where was she? Is she still alive? How will I find her?

_Flashback to when Humphrey was a pup..._

I couldn't help but feel this.. thing for her. My parents said it was just puppy love, but it felt more than that. When my friends Herman and Jackie fell in puppy love, they just felt a small attraction. But whatever I had for her felt like... true love. Being near her created a tingly feeling in my heart. I felt warm and cozy around her, even in the middle of winter, when we were sharing a room in Alpha school. I had to admit my feelings for her, so I called her to this small pond only we knew about. I don't know how she is going to react. But I _had_ to get this off my chest. Just when I was going to find her, she approached me.

"I have something to say.." "I need to tell you something..." Both of us said at the same time. I felt like my thing could wait for a few more seconds.

"Ladies first."

"No, no, no, you first!" she wanted me to go first.

"Why don't we both say it at the same time then? Because we are probably never going to decide who says first." I gave her an idea.

"Yeah, that's a good idea! Okay, then... here goes."

"Here goes."

"I love you." "I love you." Both of us said... at the same time. I was shocked. My mind was overflowing with happiness. No way. NO way. It couldn't be. SHE LOVED ME AS WELL! SHE LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME! LOVE! LOVE!

I knew what I had to do. Both of us leaned in at the same time. I couldn't believe it. I was going to kiss Sarah, the cute little gray-furred alpha who stole my heart, because of her perfect personality. I looked straight into her deep blue eyes, a perfect replica of my own, indicating that we were meant for each other. It was going to happen. Both of us crossed the finish line together and crashed into each other's lips.

We stayed like that for a full 10 minutes before pulling away.

I looked at her. She flashed a warm smile at me. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I picked her up and threw her into the water. She had quick reflexes, though, and managed to pull me into the water as well.

Both of us shared a hearty laugh. I used her as a towel and wiped myself on her. She climbed on top of me and splashed water on my face. I splashed some water onto my back, soaking her in the process. She quickly leaped off my back and threw sand at me, taking care to not aim for the face. We laughed and played in the water for a few hours.

"So, are we a officially a thing now?" She asked me. I answered her with a kiss. "Does that answer your question?" I asked her with a smirk on my face.

"Of course it does." She kissed me.

_Flashback over._

**Sarah POV, a few hours ago**

He cheated on me.

I still couldn't believe it. That idiot Adrian _cheated_ on me. I thought I could move on after losing Humphrey. I thought I could love again. But no. He had to prove me wrong. I only had Humphrey in my heart now. I don't know where he is, I don't even know whether he is alive or not. All I knew was that he was the only one who still had a place in my heart. I know he still loves me. I can _feel_ it. I have nothing to lose now. I'm going to find Humphrey, doesn't matter wherever he is. I'm going to find him and tell him that I love him. Even if he already has a mate, I'm sure that he wouldn't mind another. He has always had a big heart. I f he doesn't take me back, at least I'll die happy knowing that he has had someone to give him love while I was gone from his life.

"Sarah, wait! Where are you going?" Ugh. Adrian.

"Away from you."  
"Sarah, I'm sorry. Look, I lo-" he started, but I interrupted him.

"Oh, _now_ you love me? What happened to 'I don't like you, stupid? I never liked you.', huh?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I never should've gone with her. She just cheated on me. Please, come back!"

"Haha, good. You deserve it." I became happy after his heart was broken. He broke mine, why shouldn't I break his? If he truly loved me, he would've been afraid of losing me. He would've told me that he loved her as well, and I would've been happy that he told me the truth. I wouldn't have minded a second mate with him. Even when I found out that he was cheating on me, I assumed that he just loved two people at the same time. Sure, I was not happy that he had kept his affair from me, but I thought he still loved me. But when I confronted him, he said that he didn't love _me_. He only loved her. And now, she cheated on _him_. Things are going my way for once.

He started chasing me. Unknown to him, I was faster than him. In fact, even as a pup, I was faster than the fastest adult at the time. I only came second to Humphrey, who was only slightly faster than me. I never used my full speed in front of Adrian, because I didn't want him to feel bad that a girl could run faster than him. But now, of course, I didn't care about him.

"Saraaaaaaaaaaah! Come baaaaack!" His shouts became more and more distant as I headed in the direction the humans went when they relocated Humphrey. I just ran and ran for hours. I would find a cave to rest at at nighttime. For now, I just ran towards southeast, hoping to find Humphrey before I got to Canada, because I could never cross the border without some form of human transportation. If I couldn't find him in Alaska, I wouldn't know what to do.

**Humphrey POV, now back to present time.**

I sat there on the train, looking out of the boxcar that I sat in. the scenery around me reminded me of happier times. It reminded me of the howl that Kate and me shared on the way back from Idaho. I stood up and walked to the edge of the car. I let out a long, sad howl. I poured all my feelings into it. It described in great detail the story of my life. How I found true love, before being whisked away from it. Out of desperation, I settled for false love. I couldn't understand why I fell for Kate in the first place. Looking back, it was very clear that she didn't like me at all. Maybe she just didn't like Garth and thought that she would rather marry someone she knew as a friend rather than someone she didn't know. Maybe she wanted to just hurt me for no reason. Kate, the psycho monster who wants to see other people suffer now fit with my view of Kate as a person. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. What about the rest of the pack? What about Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Lilly and my other friends? What would they think of me? I'm sure Kate would say something like "Humphrey took advantage of me" or "Humphrey cheated on me" or something. I'm pretty sure Salty, Shakey and Mooch know better than that, but Lilly might believe her sister, even though I'm her best friend. After all, she _is _her sister.

I let out a yawn. Time to turn in for the night. I listened to the calming sounds of the train chugging along the way to Alaska as I succumbed to my sleep.

_A few hours later at dawn_

I woke up. I yawned sleepily. I looked outside and saw snow on the ground. I looked over to the horizon, and saw mountains that looked oddly familiar. Then I realized where I was. Humphrey, welcome to Alaska.

**Sarah POV**

I woke up. I yawned. Another day of my stupid life. Only Humphrey could make me happy now. I have to go and search for him now.

I lifted myself off the ground. I walked out of the small abandoned den I had called home for the past 10 hours. I did a quick warm-up, and I was ready to go. I stocked up on nutrition from the remains of the deer I had hunted yesterday, and set off running, southeast. I ran and ran for Humphrey, hoping that things would go my way, hoping that he would take me back. I ran and jumped over streams and rocks, navigated my way around lakes, cliffs and rivers. Slowly, however, my mind slipped to thoughts of Humphrey, the past, and the future. Of course, I forgot to think about the present, and failed to notice the wolf running towards me. We crashed into each other and I was thrown to the ground.

**Humphrey POV, a few minutes earlier.**

I jumped off the train and tried to recall where Denali was located.

I wonder, would she accept me again?

Using the mountains as a reference, I decided to run northwest, until I reached Denali. Then, I'd ask my way to my old pack.

Would she still recognize me?

I started running for all that I was worth. I ran, for my parents. I ran, for my friends, old and new. I ran, for love.

No, she WILL recognize me.

I kept on running. My speed reached new heights. Adrenaline pumped into my blood.

She WILL accept me again.

I didn't stop. I didn't rest. My stamina still had a long way to go before becoming tired. I knew I could run till nightfall.

She loves me. Still loves me. I can feel it.

As I was running, absorbed in my thoughts, I failed to notice the wolf heading for me.

I feel it getting stronger. She is getting closer.

I crashed into the wolf and tumbled onto the ground.

"Oww-" I paused when I looked at the face of that wolf.

**Sarah POV**

I looked at the wolf. It couldn't be... but something told me it HAD to be him.

**The story will now switch quickly between Humphrey and Sarah's POV.**

(H) It was. I could recognize that face anywhere.

"Sarah?"

(S)No way. "Humphrey?"

(H)"I came back.."

(S) "You came back?"

(H)"I came back!"

(S)"You came back!" I leaned in. I knew what was going to happen.

(H)She came closer to me. I leaned in as well.

(S)He closed his eyes. I did the same with mine.

(H&S) We touched each other's lips. Memories came flooding back. Good memories. No, the best memories in my life.

"I... love you. I still do."

Both of us gasped as we heard what the other said.

(S)"I thought.. you had moved on from me."

(H)"I thought I could. But she... did something horrible to me."

(S)"I thought I could forget you as well. But he.. cheated on me."

(H)"Oh.. but you know what, let's move on."

(S)"I agree."

(H&S) "I know this is a bit sudden, but.. let's be mates?" Both of us said at the same time. We looked at each other. We slowly smiled at each other.

**Kate POV**

I felt horrible. I felt like I had betrayed myself. I let this happen. I did this.

I can't believe I exploited him. What did he do to deserve this? I can't believe I took advantage of such a sweet, caring Omega, who loved me with all his heart. He presented his heart to me and I shredded it and threw it away with the rotting caribou. I couldn't believe this. I had done this to myself.

I can't believe I allowed my 'friends' to take me for a ride. I couldn't take it anymore..

I saw my mother coming here. Oh no.

She saw me with Humphrey's dry blood still on me. I saw a look of pure shock on her face. She rushed over to me, with concern for her pathetic daughter.

"Are you okay, Kate? What happened? Why is there blood on the floor?"

"Humphrey.. I..." was all I could manage to say.

Her face went red with anger. "Grrrr... When I find that pathetic excuse for an omega, I'm going to tear his flesh apart, limb to limb, and then I'll extract his claws and STAB HIS HEART WITH IT!" She thundered.

"NO MOM!" I said, with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I.. did this to Humphrey. I took advantage of him. I broke his heart." I explained everything that had happened two nights before, in the midst of flowing tears.

When I finished my explanation, she looked at me with a mixture of disgust and hate.

"I can't believe you did that to him. He... he was like the son I never had. He's right for running away. You are no daughter to me." She said that with pure hate in her voice. A single tear escaped her right eye. She turned and walked away.

I couldn't believe it. No, wait, after all that I had done to Humphrey, I could. I sat there for the rest of the day, crying my soul out.

* * *

**Hey all!**

**So, did you like the story? If you want to see the aftermath, just leave a review. If atleast one person wants an aftermath, I will write it.**

**Thank you all for reading this short story! I hope I will be able to post new chapters of my ongoing stories soon. Bye! :D**

**Writer with a heart.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome back

**Hello everyone!**

**First off, I want to apologize. I was a bit busy during the last three days and couldn't get much time for writing. I also want to apologize for this short chapter, The next chapter (which is going to be WFIF) is going to be a long one. Hopefully I can write the chapter by tomorrow. Also, I want to thank everyone who was stuck with me and read my stories, It means the world to me!**

**Hope you people enjoy this story, and please leave a review if you found something lacking in this story.**

* * *

**Two days later**

**Kate POV**

Day three without Humphrey.

Ever since my parents disowned me, I've chosen to quit as an alpha. I left my pack and technically became a lone wolf, but I kept my cave. It was on the outskirts of the pack anyways.

I've barely slept for the last few days. I couldn't sleep without Humphrey's warmth near me.

I stepped out of my dark, gloomy cave of loneliness. I shielded my eyes with my left paw, as they weren't adjusted to the sunlight yet. I proceeded to walk a small clearing in the forest. I saw an old caribou grazing in the clearing. All alone. I sprinted and pounced on the caribou, aiming for the neck. My teeth connected with the caribou, and it screamed in pain. It struggled for a while, before dropping dead. I released my grip and let it drop to the ground. I dragged it along the ground, back to my cave. That caribou was going to feed me for the nest few days, if I haven't decided to end it all by then.

I reached the mouth of my miserable den. I dragged the caribou in. The blood spilled on the floor. It reminded me... of Humphrey... after I was _done_ with him.

Why?

Why did _I_ do that?

How _could_ I do that?

He was the sweetest person I've ever met in my entire life. He trusted me with his heart, and I broke both his trust and his heart, all in pursuit of my own selfish goals.

I chewed my meal slowly, tears streaming down my cheeks, as I thought about all the good times I had spent with Humphrey, excluding my last memories of him.

**Humphrey POV**

It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's my beautiful mate, Sarah!

"Sarah!"

"Humphrey!"

Both of us ran to each to other and shared a quick kiss.

Ever since we had decided to become mates, we basically became lone wolves, just wandering around Jasper. Yes, Jasper. We moved back here, because Sarah didn't want anything to do with her old pack(the leaders hated her for breaking their son's heart, he was.. a spoiled kid) and I still wanted to see my old friends from time to time.

"Sarah, where have you been?"

"Oh, you know, I was hunting food for us." She said, pointing to a caribou carcass she was dragging behind her.

"Sarah, you know you don't have to do that for me.."

"No, I do need to do that for you."

"Awww... thank you, sweetie!" I kissed her on the forehead. She giggled, in the cutest way possible.

"Heyyyyyyy, Hum-dawg, my mannn!" I recognized that voice. Oh, look! It was Salty.

"Heyyy, Salts!" I paw-bumped him.

"What's up?"

"The sky." He chuckled at my joke.

"So, what's going on with you and your new mate?"

"Oh, you know, just stayin' alive" I said, pulling Sarah close to me. She giggled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I remember how shocked you were when I came back from Alaska yesterday, with a new mate even!" I said to him.

"Yeah, you know, kinda hard to believe! Haha!"

"So, how are the others?"

"Well, Shakey is out berry-hunting with Mooch, Lilly is happy that you're back, but secretly hiding it, and Kate is depressed."

"You know, I know she did.. some horrible things to me, but I can't help but feel bad for her. She still loves me."

"*sigh* Yeah, Humph. You know, I've heard rumors that Kate was pretty much forced by her friends to do that to you."

"..and they are true." I finished for him. "You know, maybe I should cheer Kate up. I certainly don't love her now, but she doesn't deserve to live the rest of her life in sadness."

"Yeah, you think you should announce your arrival to the pack?"

"Yep, Salts, I think I'm ready for that."

"Okay then."

"So, me and Sarah are going to Kate's first, then we'll announce. Sarah, is that good with you, sweetie?" I asked Sarah, my sweet mate for life.

"Of course, dear." She smiled warmly at me.

We split up with Salty, and walked over to Kate's den. I didn't hear any noises inside. I knocked on the outside of the cave. "Hello? Anyone here?"

I heard a gasp emanate from the cave.

"Humphrey?"

She came running out, eyes bloodshot. She froze at my sight. "Humphrey... I... I am sorry" She said desperately, with tears streaming down my face.

"It's okay, Kate, I should be sorry too. I probably should've confronted you about it, and not walked out on you." She embraced me and spilled her emotional liquid onto my fur. Sarah patted her on the back.

She sat there, for the next few minutes, crying her heart out.

"*sniff sniff* H-Humphrey, why did you c-c-come back?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly leave you stranded here on sadness island. That's not how I do things. But this doesn't mean we are mates now, okay?"

"That's f-f-fine H-Humphrey. I'm g-glad to have you back here." She said, with a hint of a smile forming on her lips. "I-Is this your n-n-n-new mate?" She asked, pointing to a certain cute ball of fur.

"Yes, this is Sarah, my new mate." I said proudly.

"Oh, I-I-I'm so h-happy for you? C-Can I.. t-t-talk to her, in.. uh.. private?" I looked at Sarah for approval. She nodded.

I walked away, to let them talk in privacy. They didn't do a good job at keeping it, though.

"Okay, so Kate, what do you want to talk about?"

"So, you are Humphrey's m-m-mate now?" Kate said, still stuttering.

"Yeah."

"I hope you know how lucky y-you are. I let that sweet omega go, and I still regret. I still love Humphrey. So, if I _ever_ hear of you doing _anything_ to Humphrey, I'll RIP your heart out, STOMP on it and then CLAW it till you die, then I'll juice it and present it to Humphrey. Is that clear?" Kate asked angrily. It was easy to see that she was a daughter of Eve.

"Uh... y-yes ma'am!" Sarah blurted out.

"Good, now, remember what I said." Kate walked away, leaving Sarah speechless.

_Two hours later.._.

"Hello, United pack!" The familiar voice of Winston rang out across the valley.

The crowd cheered.

"So, you all know about.. uhh... what Kate _did_ to Humphrey, and how he left."

The crowd booed at Kate.

"Okay, now, calm down there. I have good news for everyone- Humphrey's back, and he has a new mate."

The crowd goes wild.

I walked up the small hill, and greeted the crowd before me.

"Hey everyone! Thank you all for your support. Greatly appreciated. As you all know, Kate, my ex-mate, did some.. _horrible_ things to me that I shall not discuss. So, I ended up running away, found another mate, and now I'm back!" The crowd cheered for me. Kate was smiling at me from the crowd, which I found a bit weird.

After a few minutes, everyone dispersed from the gathering area. Me and Sarah made my way back to my old, old den, as the new omegas in Jasper. (The den Humphrey owned before he moved in with Kate.)

We laid down on the floor of the den and cuddled up to each other for a well-earned afternoon nap.

"Sleep tight, Sarah."


End file.
